Chat communication, as a communication tool within businesses, is becoming more important as a mechanism to for members of an organization to communication quickly and conveniently. In some cases, a chat platform may provide members of an organization an interface for engaging in ongoing conversations over the course of weeks or months. During the course of such conversations, various pieces of important information may be discussed or conveyed. Because chat communications occur using text, participants in the conversation may be able to refer back to previous comments or statements. As conversations increase in duration, however, it may be difficult for members to easily refer back to specific points in the conversation to obtain particular information that was shared earlier in the conversation. In such cases, participants in the conversation may lose time and have lower efficiency in terms of work productivity if they feel compelled to engage in repetitive or duplicative topics of conversation.
The above information discussed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not constitute prior art that is already known to a person having ordinary skill in the art.